1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective fences generally and more particularly to taut wire protective fences.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of taut-wire protective fences are known in the patent literature and in the marketplace. Simply described, taut wire protective fences incorporate tensioned wires which are connected to sensors. These sensors provide an alarm indication of an attempt to climb or cut the fence. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,634,638 and 3,912,893, owned by applicants, describe sensors which are particularly suited for taut wire fence applications and which have found wide market acceptance.
Applicant has in the past constructed taut wire fence installations wherein a plurality of wires are connected to a common terminal of a single sensor. Such an arrangement is also shown in later filed and published Israel Patent Application 60240, wherein a common member is used to attach a plurality of taut wires to a common terminal of a sensor.